The invention relates to a tampon pack, in particular for female hygiene, wherein a depot for a substance is provided, which is transferred to the tampon when the latter is put into use.
The insertion of tampons frequently causes discomfort, in particular when the menstrual period is subsiding. Because insufficent moisture is then present, sliding of the tampon is impeded so that it is retained on the walls of the organ.
To overcome these difficulties, it has been proposed to coat the tampon, and in particular the rounded heads of the tampons, with a lubricant layer. However, tampons which have been coated in this way a long time before use can have the disadvantage that various lubricants are absorbed in the course of time by the highly absorbent tampon and the lubricating action is thus lost. On the other hand, tampons are known which have a solid lubricant substance which surrounds them and does not penetrate into the tampon, but this has the disadvantage that, since it has a closed surface, it strongly reduces the rate of absorption by the tampons. In the case of intermittent menstrual fluid flow, the time required for dissolving such a coating is insufficient under certain circumstances so that menstrual fluid flows past the unexpanded tampon.